


All I Want For Christmas

by Dystopian_Dramaqueen



Series: Steamy Nights [6]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: #pjbj, Christmas Smut, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Santa Kink, pajama kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Dramaqueen/pseuds/Dystopian_Dramaqueen
Summary: June sits on Santa's lap and asks if he brought her anything for Christmas.
Relationships: Nick Blaine/June Osborne | Offred
Series: Steamy Nights [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194309
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	All I Want For Christmas

June’s eyes blink open in the darkness. 

Hannah is asleep in her arms, chest rising and falling evenly against her own, breaths warm and even against her neck.

June feels a tiny pair of legs across her lap and she hears two soft snoring patterns next to her. 

When her eyes adjust to the dark, she turns her head, smiling at what she sees. 

Nick is passed out, a half finished “Night Before Christmas” splayed open across his chest.

Holly is laying across both of them- feet on June and head on Nick’s lap. Warm enough without a blanket because of her dinosaur footed pajamas. Nick’s hand rests on her little chest as it rises and falls evenly. Holly has curled her tiny fist around his index finger, holding his hand as she sleeps.

June smiles. This tableau- all of her loves warm and safe and together- is all she ever wanted. 

She still can’t believe they made it out of Gilead. Every day feels like a miracle. 

June moves her hand slowly, careful not to wake the children. She brushes Nick’s leg gently.

His eyebrows raise as he pulls in a deep breath, sleepily blinking his eyes open. 

He smiles when he sees June smiling at him. She gestures at the girls. Nick nods, stifling a deep yawn. 

He stands slowly, scooping Holly up. She’s out cold. Limp as a rag doll. He lays her down gently in her bed, pulling her comforter up to her chin, planting a kiss on her forehead and brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

Hannah shifts sleepily as June stands and transfers her to bed too. 

Once the girls are down, Nick and June pull the bedroom door shut and head for the living room. 

They settle on the living room couch, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Nick puts his arm around June’s shoulders and gives her a squeeze as he yawns again.

The christmas tree lights are on, filling the living room with a warm soft glow. They’ve been on 24/7 the past week. It’s a waste of money and power, but they want the girls to remember the magic of the blinking lights, the twinkling reflections off the ornaments. 

The presents are all wrapped, awaiting the morning. The cookies and milk are out on the kitchen table with a letter from the girls thanking Santa and asking some pointed questions that make June think this may be the last little kid christmas they have. They’re growing up too fast. 

The floor is littered with toys and clothes. The stockings need to be stuffed. There are three laundry baskets full of clean clothes next to the couch. 

June shakes her head with a yawn. “I should clean up…”

Nick murmurs “I’ll do it. You get some sleep” 

June looks over with a smirk. Nick’s talking a good game, but she can tell from his voice that he’s already half asleep. Sure enough, he’s slouched down, resting his head on the back of the couch, arms folded over his chest. Breathing deep and even, halfway back to slumber. 

She smiles affectionately. Playing with a lock of his dark curly hair. “Let’s go upstairs. We’ll set an alarm. Get up early.” She says, tracing a finger down his jaw, his neck, down over his shoulder. Feeling something flicker inside her at the thought of taking Nick to bed. Even if it’s just to cuddle. They had less and less time alone together as the girls got more active with school activities. She’s missed him so much.

Nick doesn’t respond. He’s asleep. Out cold. 

June says nothing. She traces her fingertips across his black t-shirt. Laying her palm over his heart, enjoying the steady pulse beneath. The sound that had always calmed her in Gilead. 

Nick opens one eye just enough to check her expression, breaking into a smirk. “Can I help you?”

“I never asked what _you_ want for Christmas…” June murmurs. 

Nick smiles again. “I have everything I ever wanted.” 

June smiles, nodding. She knows that’s true. Well played. “Well… what about me? You never asked what I want for Christmas.”

Nick’s eyes fly open, concern wrinkling his brow. He searches her eyes, confused. “...we said no presents this year.”

June raises an eyebrow, considering this. She sighs and nods. “It’s ok. Santa knows what I want.” 

Nick narrows his eyes. Unable to tell if she’s serious. Not sure if he’s in trouble or not. 

June shifts, climbing onto his lap, straddling him. She leans in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Did Santa bring anything for me?” She whispers, rolling her hips slowly against his. 

Nick groans against her mouth. Finally understanding what she’s saying. His eyes close, softening into her kiss. 

“Does Santa have anything in his bag for me to play with?” She asks again, squirming her hips side to side on his. 

The friction between her silk PJ bottoms and his flannel ones is perfect. Neither of them is wearing underwear, so only two layers of fabric separate them. Their curves fit together perfectly. He’s already stiffening beneath her. Dick way ahead of his brain. 

His hands are on her hips- not guiding her, just enjoying the way she moves on him and the way the silk glides over her skin.

June sits up, cocking her head as she looks at him. “I’ve been a very very good girl this year.”

Nick sits up, nodding earnestly. He kisses June, hands on her face. They make out for a minute, kisses growing heated. June restarts the slow rolls of her hips. Building heat and desire between them. Soft whimpers escape him as he explores her lips with his. Nick’s hands slide back to her hips, squeezing the soft flesh, pulling now, coaxing her to move faster. To ride him outright. His cock is rock hard between them.

June smiles, breaking the kiss to look at him mischievously. “Mmm… what’s this?” She rocks her hips side to side. “Is this for me?” 

Nick swallows thickly but June presses a finger to his lips before he can speak. “Shhhh… don’t ruin the surprise. Let me see if I can guess what it is.”

She plants both hands flat on his chest, pushing him gently back on the couch. She climbs off his lap, kneeling between his open legs. 

She slides her hands up his legs, over the soft red and green plaid flannel of his pajama pants. Palming, squeezing his muscular thighs. 

Nick watches June, dark eyes burning for her. 

Before her hands arrive at the obvious tent in his pants, she pauses. One eyebrow jumps up as she assesses it with a nod of approval. “It’s big, whatever it is...” 

She looks up, watching his face as she palms his bulge, massaging his cock through his pajamas. His breath is caught in his throat, his jaw clenching, eyelids fluttering as he tries to keep his eyes on hers. 

“Big and... _really_ _hard…_ ” June slips her hand into the slit in the front of his pajamas, brushing the back of her knuckles up and down his length. Nick’s lips press together and his hips jump at the contact. 

“I can’t wait to see it!” 

She pulls his cock out of the front of his pajama pants. It’s fully hard, straining and perfect. She nods appreciatively, murmuring “gorgeous.” She looks at him with a devlish grin. 

“Can I _play_ with it?” 

Nick looks extremely disturbed in the best way, face a mask somewhere between lust and pain. He gives the slightest of nods, his brows cinching further together.

June smiles. “Thanks.” She stands and pads to the bedroom. “Don’t move.” 

She returns a few seconds later with their bottle of lube. She pours some out into her palm and warms it between her hands, watching him. The picture of sleepy masculine perfection. Dark curls matted and messy from sleep, eyes smoldering with want, cock at full attention, otherwise fully dressed. Slouched in an uncomfortable position because she told him not to move. Waiting for her. 

_Hers_. 

She smiles, kneeling again between his legs. She takes his cock in her hands, smoothing the slick over it. 

Nick’s head falls back against the couch, eyes squeezing shut and hips moving, thrusting his cock into her hands. 

“I love the way you feel in my hands” she murmurs. Breaking out of the previous innuendo. No longer needing it. Incredibly turned on by the feeling of her husband’s perfect cock in her hands. Slippery with silken fluid, hot and hard and ready for her. 

Soft wet sounds fill the living room as she finds a rhythm, pumping rhythmically with her right hand, cupping his balls and squeezing gently with her left. 

Nick moans that it feels incredible. 

His eyes fly open when she stops suddenly. 

She’s tugging on the waistband of his PJ’s with a sudden urgency. “Take these off” she says breathlessly. “Shirt too.” 

Nick complies instantly, shoving his pants off his hips, down to mid thigh and kicking them off, pulling his shirt off too and discarding it on the floor.

There’s no _reason_ for her request. She could have fucked him with his pajamas on. But she wants to _see_ his lean muscular thighs. His dark secret hair. The hard lines of his perfect body. She wants her man naked. 

June strips her shirt and bra off quickly, leaning forward to kiss him. He kisses her back furiously, moaning into her mouth. 

She kisses down his neck and chest, re-positioning herself, taking his cock in her mouth. Licking, sucking the tip as she continues twisting and pleasuring him with both hands. 

Nick’s whole body is rigid. Held breaths released erratically are the only sound breaking the midnight silence. 

He can’t find a good place for his hands. They slide over his hair helplessly. They reach toward her instinctively, pausing mid air, returning to his sides in fists. He finally anchors them, gripping the couch cushions. 

He’s trying to be still, but the instinct to move his hips and touch her is unbearable. 

“June…” He murmurs.

She pulls back, staring at his cock hungrily. It twitches as he watches her, watching him. She licks him gratuitously slow from base to tip. Humming approval. 

“I love the way you taste.” 

He releases his held breath with a shiver. His hands caress her cheek, tucking hair behind her ear. “I love you” he murmurs. “Feels so good…” but the words die on his lips as she takes him in her mouth and starts up another steady rhythm. Sucking and swirling her tongue. 

Nick goes rigid, eyes shut, head arched back against the couch. He’s moaning, lips pressed together, hips moving in a shallow thrusting rhythm. Knuckles white around the couch cushions.

“What’s inside?”

His dazed eyes blink open in confusion. He looks down at her.

She milks her hand from base to tip, squeezing a drop of precum to the tip and looking at him hungrily. 

“Mmmm...yummy...I want it...” 

June keeps her eyes on his as she licks his tip clean and sinks back down, resuming her torment. 

“Fuck…” he groans helplessly. His hands have strayed to her head, soft, gentle, but needing to touch her. He caresses her cheek, thumb rubbing tiny circles. June increases her pace and his hands fist in her hair, pulling a little too hard as he hisses a breath in.

June tsks. “Hands to yourself.”

“Sorry” he mutters, loosening his grip. His voice low and gravely. “Mmmmmm... just want you _so bad_.”

She pleasures him until he’s a sweaty, moaning mess, writhing under her ministrations. His sounds are impossibly erotic- every groan and whispered curse makes her want him more. Goosebumps rise on her forearms, her nipples harden, and she has to squeeze her thighs together, rocking her hips, to relieve the ache between her legs. Her pussy throbs for him, she wants to ride him hard until he comes loud for her. 

And that’s exactly what she decides to do.

She stands quickly, sliding her pajama bottoms off and climbing onto his lap again, straddling him. 

His breaths shudder thankfully as she climbs into his arms. 

He’s feverish for her, kissing her chest and every bit of skin he can reach. His eager hands are all over her, pulling her close, palming handfuls of her flesh greedily, worshiping her curves.

She rides his cock without taking it inside. She’s slick and ready for him, wetter than she’s been in ages. She kisses him desperately. 

Nick’s hips are moving too, rocking up into hers, sliding his cock through her wet folds, mouth open against hers, breath shallow, shuddering with want. 

“Oh...babe…” he murmurs- eyes lidded with lust. 

“Nick…” June moans needily, needing him inside her, rising up as Nick instantly shifts, moving himself to her center. 

She sinks down, taking his cock inside her with a gasp. 

He moves slowly, filling her completely, thick and perfect- hitting all the right spots, outside and inside. She grips his biceps and grinds her hips down against him.

Nick groans loudly when they bottom out. Kissing her neck, making love to her as much as he can from that position. Fucking up into her desperately, pulling her hips, moaning helplessly with each thrust. 

“Nick, please…” June cries loudly, bucking her hips wildly, begging him for more. 

And then, just like that, she’s flat on her back on the couch. 

Nick is supporting his weight on both hands, his hips slamming into her at a frantic pace. Unfettered at last. 

Then he pauses, stilling his hips. Watching her. 

He brushes the hair out of her face, lowering down, chest to her chest, hands soft and gentle as he kisses her face gently. 

He whispers to her. “... _this_ what you wanted?” 

As if to accentuate his question, he rolls his hips, a sensuous, controlled, slow motion thrust, grinding hard against her clit, drawing a loud moan from June. 

June can’t speak, but she nods, smiling widely. She pulls her knees up and out as far as she can, opening to him. 

_His._

Nick smiles a hungry feral smile, a possessive growl humming in his chest.

He kisses her once more, sweetly, before pinning her wrists above her head and giving her a primal, thorough fucking in the twinkling light of the tree. 

E _xactly_ what she wanted for Christmas. 


End file.
